


Mission

by aapicula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 15x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aapicula/pseuds/aapicula
Summary: Dean has only ever had one mission.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Suptober 2019 Day 10: Season 15
> 
> So this is my very first Supernatural fic. I just joined the fandom about six months ago. Also, I haven't written anything period in....such a long time? I hope you like it!!
> 
> There is the tiniest shred of possible pre-destiel in here. Not nearly enough to tag, but I wanted to throw it out there.
> 
> Thanks so much!

_ Sam. Cas. Jack. Sam. Cas. Jack. _

Their names pound through his head, a silent tattoo that keeps his legs pumping and his focus sharp. He can smell the rotting flesh, feel the warm breath of the zombies that are in hot pursuit. Like so many times before, he thanks his hunter upbringing; it allows him to take down a zombie with his iron spike almost mindlessly. It lets him worry about his family.

His  _ broken _ family, his mind reminds him. Jack is gone. Things with Cas are...fractured. He doesn’t linger on thoughts of the angel long; the strange ache in his heart whenever he thinks of Cas has intensified in recent days. He doesn’t have time for it. And the worry for Sam is always there, an undercurrent for everything, every stupid decision and reckless action. It’s all to keep Sam safe. To keep them all safe. 

_ Sam. Cas. Jack. Sam. Cas. Jack. _

They’re making for a crypt, running flat-out. He spares a moment to pray that Cas doesn’t trip, burdened with Jack’s body as he is, and then silently prays again that the angel didn’t hear him. Of course he won’t trip. Sam is at his side, as usual, and is more than holding his own fighting off the swarm. They’re almost there. Almost.

The crypt is damp, dark….and inescapable. Until it’s not. Until the demon and the spell and the ghosts and everything happening so quickly around them. He’s underwater again, but it’s not like it is with Michael. It’s too much and it can’t be too much because they have a mission and he has to keep his family safe. He has to make sure they’re all right. Has to make sure that Cas isn’t hurt and Sam gets patched up as well as he can. He can’t even think about Jack right now, can’t dwell on how it’s largely his fault that this is happening and that Jack is dead and how he lost more of his family -  _ his kid.  _ If he lets them, those thoughts and that guilt will consume him. So he steels himself, takes a breath, and gets to work.

He has to save the world. He has to save his family. 

Dean Winchester has never known anything else.

_ Sam. Cas. Jack. Sam. Cas. Jack. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
